


Opera

by Fiordiligi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiordiligi/pseuds/Fiordiligi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina loves opera. And Emma wants to understand why. They decide to watch the gayest of them all "der rosenkavalier"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera

\- Hey, what's up?  
Emma rushed in the mansion. Regina was sitting in the living room, moving her hand in the tact with the music.  
\- And good day to you too miss Swan.  
Mayor didn't even move her head, being fully concentrated on the score.  
\- Where's Henry?  
-With his friends, I believe.  
Emma rolled her eyes. Whenever Regina was listening to classical music she was carried away to a different realm. Scores, cds, dvds. All these was carefully kept in boxes under the stairs.  
\- Ooh, than I'll simply sit here and wait.  
Swan sat on the nearest armchair  
\- Grrr, had an awful day.  
Regina as slowly and graciously as she could turned her head and rewarded Emma with the look full of burning fire.  
\- Miss Swan, I can understand you have an urge to share details of your not so interesting life. But I'm having some free time.  
\- And thus you're listening to this music.  
\- It's opera, Emma.  
\- All I can hear is people crying.  
Truly Swan never understood how people could enjoy theese boring performances.  
Regina stood up, turned of the music and went to the kitchen. Emma followed her.  
\- Oh. Really? People crying? If you don't understand it, don't say it's bad.  
-I bet, you're making Henry listen to this.  
Emma smiled. She could imagine how hard it was for the boy to sit through this nonsense.  
\- Yes, guilty of developing good taste in music.  
\- I'm not saying classical music is bad. But it's just not very common today.  
-As are the manners… - Regina whispered.  
\- You didn't have opera in enchanted forest, did you?  
Emma wasn't interested in this topic, she just wanted Queen to feel comfortable.  
-Not like here. At the court we had singers, but not of such a quality.  
Every occasion was used in the kingdom to show of the biggest talents of the land, with singers among them. But Regina never liked those balls. She often herself was an attraction. Often Queen was listening to such performances from her own room. After Leopold was gone she could have the best singers for herself and she did.  
\- Fine. If you like it listen to it.  
\- Thank Emma, for your support.  
Shadow of smile appeared on Mayor’s face. At least Emma didn't start to prove her point of view. *I'm a little bit more refined*. Long time ago Regina said that and unwillingly reminded Emma of all those things that were taken from the Savior. And now Emma again felt it, but she didn't say anything.  
\- If you like it so much how come you never left Storybrooke to go the real theater?  
-Never thought of it.  
She did think about it. She wanted to. But didn't dare. Go to the real world. Regina was afraid, of course. Never had such though per se, but always found excuses not to do it.  
\- You know what. Show me. I want to watch opera.  
Emma didn't expect it even from herself, she just wast wanted to share something with the queen. She wanted to understand why this woman liked it so much.  
Regina playfully smiled:  
-All right, Swan


End file.
